Never Say Goodbye
by Mysticallydreamin
Summary: Friends never say goodbye, but what if they have to? HP songfic!


Title: Never Say Goodbye

Song: Friends Never Say Goodbye

Artist: Elton John

Soundtrack: Road to El Dorado

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Road to El Dorado (although I wish I did!)

Enjoy!

_There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you along the road_ _  
_

Leaning over the side of the window, I think of all the times we shared together. The good times and the bad times. Ron had been my best friend since we first met, on the Hogwart's train so long ago. I'd never had friends before, but Ron sat with me, even before I told him what my name was. And Hermione, well she was harder to get along with at first, she seemed to be just a know-it-all with an attitude problem, but she has truly turned out to be one of the best friends a savior of the wizarding world could ever have.

_And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode_

We've been through a lot together, all the fights with the Slytherins, the tests, the death of their classmate and headmaster. We've been through it all, and amazingly they were still best friends. Sure there had been arguments, jealousy, and fights between us, but we'd always make up later. Always.

_Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue_

I wonder if they'll ever forgive me for this. We were supposed to go after Voldemort together, that was the plan. But I can't let them come. They belong together. They have finally found happiness, now that Ron's finally screwed up the courage to tell her how he feels. I can't let them get hurt, I can't.

_Beckoning, the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side_

I hate to go on alone, but I have to. They deserve to be happy. They deserve to live. I cannot lead them into the greatest danger anyone has ever faced just when they have finally found happiness. I couldn't live with myself if either of them, or worse, both of them, got hurt. Which will probably happen, Voldemort isn't the world's greatest threat for nothing.

_Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run  
Still we are, have always been_

_Will ever be, as one_

They call me brave, to be fighting this great evil. Brave Harry Potter, who will defeat Voldemort and save the world. But I am not the brave one. No, it is people like them, who love even though that love could be taken from them at any second. They risk the most, those who love. They risk heartbreak and sorrow. All I risk is death. Considering how many before me have risked this same thing, why am I considered brave?

_What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'll lose_

No, I cannot let them come with me. Though I know how they will worry and I hate to cause them pain. My eyes mist over, thinking how much I will miss them on the road. We've been together through everything, but this last thing I have to do myself. I've lost so much, everyone I've ever loved. I cannot lose them as well.

_But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way_

I smile, remembering how much they had fought each other in the past. But we always came out on top together. I would never have made it if it were not for them. The tears, the laughter, the joy, and the pain all served their purpose. They made us who we are today, and I would not change that for anything.

_That fought me and taught me that friends never say  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

I turn away from the window and move out the door, grabbing my pack along the way. I have packed the necessities, some food and a change of clothes. But tucked into this sack is also a Weasley sweater and one of the books Hermione gave me for my birthday.

_Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye__  
_

I look behind me one last time. My eyes go over every detail of the Weasley's house, memorizing each part. I know that this may be the last time I ever see this place and I want to be able to remember the house where I most felt at peace. My home.

_Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide_

I turn around and walk out the door, closing it softly behind me. I don't want to disturb the peace in this house, after all. The people sleeping here tonight, my family even if not by blood, need all the rest they can get.

_I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way_

I walk down the steps, lost in the memories that are conjured up this night. Dumbledore's smile as he told me he was proud of me. Sirius's haggard but triumphant face when I said I would love to live with him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces as they watch Bill marry his love. The faces of those he had loved and lost. But intermingled with those memories were the memories of those who were still living, Ron and Hermione laughing as they made breakfast together. Ginny smiling as she talked to Luna. I know I am about to cry, but I keep the tears at bay with an effort. Tonight I must be strong.

_  
__That fought me and taught me that friends never say_  
_Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

A soft sound startles me out of my memories. I glance up even while getting my wand out of my pocket. I hadn't expected the danger to be so close. I am angry. I won't let anyone hurt my family!

_  
__Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

I look around and see people standing right in front of me. Their eyes mischievous and packs on their backs.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving us behind, Harry," Hermione says, smiling.

"Yeah mate, because if you were, we'd have to hunt you down!" Ron joked, adjusting the pack on his back.

I should have known I wouldn't be able to fool them. They know me as well as I know them, after all.

"Let's get going."


End file.
